The Race to Tuliza
"The Race to Tuliza" is the ninth episode of Season 3 of The Lion Guard. It premiered on September 28, 2019. Plot On their way to the Tree of Life, the Lion Guard struggles to cross a desert. A fatigued Kion trips, and Makini offers him her help. However, the irritation in Kion's scar causes him to snap at her and insist that he is fine. Fuli tells Makini to give Kion a dose of Tuliza, but Makini admits that they are out. While Anga looks for Tuliza, Bunga starts showing off by pretending to be thirsty, which disgusts Fuli. He then goes to show Kion, only for Kion to suddenly snap at Bunga in anger, frightening him. Fuli rushes to calm Kion down, saying that Bunga was fooling around, while Beshte adds that Bunga is just being Bunga. Kion apologizes to Bunga, who immediately forgives him, admitting that he is good at being annoying. Anga spots a patch of Tuliza past a nearby sea. The team arrives at the sea, only to find that the water is extremely salty. Makini suggests that Kion relax in the water, and he relents. Once in the water, he calms and begins to float on his back. In the meantime, Fuli leaves on her own to collect the Tuliza. Along the way, she gets lost in a network of canyons and encounters a mysterious creature. Back at the sea, a flock of flamingos lands, causing a disturbance. Across the desert, Fuli meets the stranger: a cheetah named Azaad. He warns her that she is in his territory, to which she informs him that she is helping a friend. Azaad scoffs at the idea of a cheetah having a friend, but Fuli does not give in, instead asking for Azaad's help in navigating the terrain. He agrees, but only if she bests him in a race. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard struggles to keep Kion calm in the middle of the flamingo flock ("Flamingo Dance Party"). Azaad and Fuli have their first race, but Fuli loses, as she trips on a patch of uneven ground. She accuses Azaad of cheating and insists that they race again, to which Azaad reluctantly agrees. They start their rematch, and Fuli begins to pull ahead. Refusing to be bested, Azaad takes a shortcut by jumping over a canyon, but he only barely catches on to the cliff and starts to fall. Fuli hears his cries and races back to help him. A shocked Azaad questions why she had not simply won the race, and Fuli explains that friends help each other. At the sea, the team loses track of Kion, who gets prodded by the flamingos. He awakens, irritated, and nearly uses the Roar of the Elders. Just then, Fuli approaches with the Tuliza and gives him a dose. Immediately, Kion calms, and the team continues on its way. Before leaving, Fuli bids Azaad farewell and says that she hopes to see him again. Cast Starring * Max Charles as Kion * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Dusan Brown as Beshte * Bryana Salaz as Anga * Landry Bender as Makini Guest starring * Anndi McAfee as Flamingo Girl #1 * Sarah Grace Wright as Flamingo Girl #2 * Behzad Dabu as Azaad Appearances Behind the scenes * The episode was released early on August 3, 2019, on DisneyNOW. Category:The Lion Guard Episodes Category:The Lion Guard: Season 3 Category:Episodes